Invincible
by heheyyho
Summary: When Pyrhha nearly lost to Cardin in Glynda's combat class, Jaune knew something was wrong with his partner. A little story of Pyrrha and Jaune trying to figure out the reason behind Pyrrha's semblance failure.
1. Chapter 1

As Cardin swung his mace across her side Pyrrha stretched out her arm to use her semblance; what was _supposed_ to happen next was Cardin losing control over his mace for a moment while Pyrrha dodged and landed a counterattack. But the pain that radiated from her sides proved otherwise. For the first time ever since her first day in Glynda's class, Pyrrha's opponent sent her flying across the combat arena.

The rest of the class stared in silence at the unexpected twist. Pyrrha Nikos had never left such a wide opening for her opponents. On top of that, just the week before she had managed to knock out all four members of team CRDL by herself, flawlessly.

She checked her scroll: her aura level had dropped from 99% to 50%, and Cardin's attack was not even that strong. Pyrrha quickly stood up, planning to finish the fight off before another surprising glitch could happen.

With quick steps, Pyrrha charged toward Cardin, _Milo_ readied beneath her fingers. Cardin, enjoying a little moment of celebration, did not expect such a quick comeback from her and was two seconds too late to dodge _Milo's_ blow to his abdomen. The move knocked him out in less than a second, and the crowd cheered as Glynda announced yet another victory for Pyrrha Nikos.

Silently, she checked her aura level. It was still at 50%.

"A tip for your next combat, Miss Nikos: keep your focus." Glynda commented, before adding more notes to her scroll. Pyrrha nodded with a thank you, even though she wasn't really sure that losing concentration was the cause of her sudden lack of control over her semblance. She knew what she was doing, and did not miss a single hint of Cardin's next move. It would make sense to blame her scroll for an error in displaying her aura level, but the amount of exhaustion Pyrrha felt was real enough to prove that idea wrong.

Once she returned to her seat, Pyrrha's team gave her a look. She didn't need to hear them to speak, guessing at all the words inside their heads, all those predictable concerns and questions. It was the same as everything she had asked herself when Cardin's blow nearly kicked her breakfast out of her.

"Pyrrha, what happened? Are you okay?" Jaune was the first to voice his concern, to which Pyrrha quickly gave an assuring nod.

"It's okay. Just lost my concentration back there." She figured Glynda's reason was the only logical explanation available for the time being.

"You sure? Maybe we don't have to practice tonight. I don't want you to get exhausted or anything, you don't look so good." Jaune said, touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

Pyrrha moved his hand aside, offering him another smile, "It's okay. _I'm_ okay, Jaune. We're not going to skip any practice. And, getting hit during battles is a common thing after all, right?"

"Not for you, though." Jaune couldn't help but frown. He was clearly unconvinced, and was about to say another word when Glynda called his name: "Mr. Arc, Miss Long is waiting for you." Yang Xiao Long stood next to Glynda, cracking her knuckles. Jaune sighed.

Pyrrha knew Yang was not his favorite opponent. "Remember your stance, Jaune. Good luck." She gave him a pat in the back, before he jumped into the arena.

* * *

><p>The rooftop that night was chillier than usual, and it was probably didn't help that their practice hadn't started yet. Jaune had been swinging his sword aimlessly, merely trying to maintain his body heat. If Pyrrha had seen those reckless moves, she would have given him an extra torturous training. Luckily she was a bit late, so Jaune could play around a bit and be terrible, at least until she showed up.<p>

Sadly for him, it seemed that Pyrrha wouldn't let him be anything but better, even for just a second. At the opening of the door, Jaune quickly sheathed his sword. The familiar footsteps greeted him, followed by a murmur of apology Jaune couldn't quite catch. Pyrrha, still in her uniform even at this hour, called her rocket-locker using her scroll.

"You forgot your weapon?" asked Jaune, as the rocket landed a few meters away from them. "How is that even possible?"

"I told you, I had an extra class with Professor Goodwitch." she said, going after her locker before arming herself with Milo and Akuo. She looked a bit exhausted, probably from running all the way from the tower back to the dorm.

"A class with Goodwitch without weapons? That must be boring. Though, I wouldn't mind spending some quiet time there without getting _killed_ by Yang." he prepared his stance, waiting for Pyrrha's first attack.

Seeing her cue, Pyrrha began to charge. "Oh please, she didn't go all out on you. And you were pretty impressive at blocking her attacks back there, too." She sent Milo straight to Jaune's face, which he successfully blocked using his shield. "But don't just keep blocking, Jaune. Dodge."

"Ok." Jaune gritted his teeth, reading Pyrrha's next move as he resumed his stance. The next second she charged, and spinned, trying to play around with his vision before swinging her blade against his side. This time he took her advice and dodged, while at the same time slashing his sword against her. But when she didn't move, he soon regretted the attack. His blade had swiftly grazed her arm, tearing the sleeve off her uniform.

She froze at her spot, realizing what just happened. She wanted to praise Jaune for his improvement, but that wasn't why she took the hit. Her polarity failed her again. The problem wasn't her timing-she was fast enough-yet nothing happened when she tried to tilt the tip of his blade. Nothing. Her fingers felt like ordinary fingers, when they should have felt like magnets. It took another second for her to realize that she couldn't sense the warmth of her semblance, the aura that coursed throughout her veins, the familiar strength that had always enveloped her during combat. Even though she wanted to believe the cool night air was to blame, Pyrrha couldn't deceive herself: she knew the coldness she felt radiated from somewhere else, somewhere within _herself_.

"…Pyrrha, you okay? Y-you're bleeding! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha didn't know how long Jaune had been holding her arm like that. "Hurry, we should get you fixed!"

She let Jaune lead her back inside and they made their way to the infirmary. The idea of getting "fixed" scared her, but not so much as the idea of being "broken". Something was wrong with her, and she couldn't deny it anymore. Because it had happened again earlier, when she was having a private afternoon training session (no, she didn't have any extra class with Glynda at all). Even then it had embarrassed her, like a magician who couldn't perform his tricks in front of his audiences, left with nothing but an empty hat without a rabbit.

Pyrrha let Jaune sit next to her on the infirmary bed as they waited for the doctor. "Maybe practicing with me every night is just exhausting you. I mean, my attacks have never hit you before. You didn't even _move_, Pyrrha."

"I toId you it's not that, Jaune." _Your training is basic, _Pyrrha thought to herself_, it doesn't take much of my energy at all._ "It's.. I'm not even sure. I don't know." She laid on her back, letting her exhaustion take over. Even without checking her scroll, Pyrrha knew her aura was depleted, and much more than it typically was from her normal use. The stinging pain from Jaune's cut made the situation even worse.

"...where is this doctor… what's taking him so long?" Pyrrha heard Jaune say. She felt the bed spring-up as he rose. For a while, Pyrrha closed her eyes, listening as Jaune's sneakers tapped against the floor, and to the hum of the silence surrounding them. At this hour everyone was probably back inside their rooms, or spending the night in the library to race against the deadline of some paper or assignment. The infirmary corridor had always been busy, and would be buzzing with patients again once the mission week started. For now though there wasn't anyone inside the white infirmary hall, though there should have been an emergency doctor that stayed there.

"Pyrrha, can I try.. something?" Jaune asked; his voice was closer than ever. When she opened her eyes, Pyrrha saw that Jaune had sat down right next to her. She was surprised at how close he sat with his legs crossed, the tip of his shoe nearly touching her shoulder. Pyrrha could see his shadowed face towering above her, nervous, yet focused. It reminded Pyrrha of the time Jaune fought Cardin in Forever Fall: the same look, the same _feeling_ he gave as he defended himself. Jaune looked like he believed in himself, much more than he did a few minutes ago on the rooftop, more than earlier in the day when he had to spar with Yang.

This was the Jaune that Pyrrha wished to see everyday.

"...what are you doing..?" Pyrrha's voice only came out as a whisper. Whatever Jaune was going to do, it seemed to compel Pyrrha to remain calm and quiet.

Jaune tore the remaining sleeve off Pyrrha's left arm and he closed his eyes. Pyrrha waited for him to start saying something, and it took a while before she finally understood what he was trying to do. Jaune glowed; a faint, warm, white light engulfed him as he activated his aura.

"I knew you can do it..." Pyrrha let a smile escape when her left arm began to absorb Jaune's warmth. The pain was still throbbing, with no sign of subsiding, but everything else felt comfortable around her. Jaune's aura was different from hers: it was soothing and calmer than her own fiery aura. The glow was brighter than she had imagined, and it didn't stop growing. Jaune looked almost heavenly as he sat there, and Pyrrha could see every single strand of his hair gleaming. He never looked more beautiful, and she had never felt so at peace.

And then it was over. The glow died down, and Jaune didn't look happy.

"Why can't I fix you?"

Pyrrha pushed herself up, checking on her arm. The cut was still there, bloody and throbbing. She thought all the magic that was happening was healing her, but nothing changed. She was even more exhausted than before, and the cut sting, and Jaune looked upset enough to jump out the window.

"It's alright, Jaune. It takes time and practice. Plus, there's always alcohol and some gauze in the first aid kit."

Jaune shut his eyes. "If you could unlock my aura, why can't mine do anything for you? It healed me once, but now you're hurt and my stupid aura did nothing but glowed!" He tried to activate his aura again, but Pyrrha stopped him, knowing he wouldn't succeed a second time.

"That's totally normal, I promise. What you did just now was already a huge improvement. If you want, we can start training your aura tomorrow night. We can find out what your semblance really is."

Jaune gave Pyrrha a silent '_Really?_' through his glare.

Pyrrha took the chance to grab the first aid kit from the cabinet, but noticed her friend's look. "What? What's wrong, Jaune?" Jaune could have killed her with his glare, and he wasn't even the glaring-type.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he asked, as Pyrrha sat on the bed across him. She busied herself with wrapping her arm so she didn't have to look at him.

"...is this something related to Cardin?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, no, it's...got nothing to do with him. It's different," she said, pressing her wound. "I don't know what it is, but, my semblance had been failing me."

Jaune kept staring at her, trying to process, trying to understand.

"My polarity is fading, Jaune.. and I don't know why."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been edited by ShaunyRedComet :D (Thank you!)<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My first Arkos fic ever~<strong>_

_**I actually wanted it to be a long one-shot, but didn't have the energy to finish it XD**_

_**But it's been lying around my laptop for a month now, so before it's abandoned, I thought I should just post it and wing it somehow.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Please leave a comment/review, I'd love to know what you guys think :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_She is still in her uniform_, Jaune thought. A glimpse of the school jacket showed beneath her blanket. Pyrrha looked peaceful in her sleep, but Jaune didn't dare to guess how she would be after she opened her eyes. She would remember about the whole 'fading-polarity-thing', and he would still not know how to react to that.

"Is Pyrrha sick or something?" Nora popped up next to him in her combat attire, ready for the day.

"Oh she's fine," Jaune replied, quicker than he should have been. "She's Pyrrha after all, she's going to be fine." he continued, and he didn't even have to think to come up with those words. It was as if everything had been there inside his head.

"Then what should I tell Professor Oobleck? She doesn't look like she's going to wake up at all. Look at her, she's hibernating," she elbowed him," ..but you know, Jaune, maybe if you _kiss_ her, she'll wake up in no time."

"What- -? Geez Nora! Just.. tell Oobleck we're out on a mission or something."

"But this is not mission week," she pointed out, "..and you're not coming to class as well?

"Pyrrha might want to use a company for breakfast later; or lunch, or dinner, whenever she wakes up." he glanced at her peaceful partner, silently confirming to himself that skipping class today was necessary. Not long after her bad news last night, a substitute doctor came and patched her cut, so Pyrrha had to stop talking about it. She got quite drowsy as well afterwards, so Jaune could only do his best at returning to their room safely, restraining himself to pour out the questions welling up in his head. And once he put her on the bed, she fell asleep right away. He thought she only closed her eyes to avoid talking about it, but she really was extremely exhausted, he was sure she didn't even hear him say good night.

"Jaune, just call us if you need anything." Ren said, before Nora dragged him out of the room, with a cheery _'Let's leave them alone!'_ added as the door closed.

"Sure! Have fun in class, guys."

Jaune took a seat on his own bed, unsure what to do, when all he really wanted to do that morning was to ask her if anything changed; hoping that maybe the polarity-fading-thing was just a side effect of an overexertion. It was also very weird to watch Pyrrha at that moment- well, of course he had seen her flawless sleeping face countless times before, but not like this. The Pyrrha sleeping before him was completely unaware of her surrounding; it was as if she surrendered, unlike the other Pyrrha he used to see every morning, all fresh and ready for the day before he even got out of his blanket. It was so surreal.

"Hey, Pyrrha.." he said, knowing she was still fully asleep, "..um, do you want burrito? You know, today is Burrito-Tuesday. You want me to get you one?"

The red-haired warrior continued breathing in silence, not an inch of her blanket moved.

"Cool, extra guacamole for you, of course," he answered himself, as he carefully stepped to the door. "You want anything else? Juice? Power soda? Anything but Pumpkin Pete-related stuff? Okay, got it. I'll be back in a flash!"

Not even a single strand of her hair budged.

"Okay, please, continue your sleep." he closed the door behind him, but then pressing his ear against the door, trying to catch if Pyrrha move or wake up without him inside anymore. Maybe she wanted some space, maybe she waited for everyone to leave the room to wake up.

But there was no sound, nothing, from the other side of the door, and that made it even more surreal to him. She was still sleeping, and it was just pure sleeping. Maybe, all he needed to do was to stop making guesses, and start believing.

* * *

><p>"Burrito's here! With dragon fruit juice AND a whole bowl full of guacamol- -"<p>

The silver tray in his hands was shaking, before it took a swift flight into the air, spilling the burritos all over the floor. A flying pen nearly touched his nose, when he noticed how nearly everything else in the room was slightly levitated. Their room turned into a somewhat zero-gravity zone, and that was when he realized how it had gotten a bit harder to walk with his chest plate dragging him into the air.

"Pyrrha?"

She was standing in the middle of all the floating objects –hairdryer, keys, spare armor, and miscellaneous things from Ren's drawer- trying hard to maintain all the stuffs from floating. Jaune could see how she moved her fingers, trying different poses, struggling. She was still in her uniform, with her hair flatten on the side, so it mustn't been long since she woke up. From the distance, Jaune could see her aura faintly glowing.

"..and you said your polarity is FADING?" he said, squeezing himself out of his armory, letting it float with the rest of the furniture. Half-swimming, he walked through all the stuffs, trying to get closer to where she stood.

"No no, stay back," her voice came out raspy. She cleared her throat, "I can't control it, Jaune. So it's better if you wait somewhere else and lock the door until I sort this out."

It was clear that Jaune being Jaune, wouldn't just say yes to that request, so Pyrrha added, "I promise I'll call you when it's over."

"But you don't know when it's going to be over." Jaune stopped before her, taking one of her trembling hand and clasped her fingers with his, "See? It's alright, Pyrrha. You won't hurt me."

He could feel the girl in front of him began to calm down, slowly. There was no sign of the things floating around them to come down, but somewhere inside, Jaune knew she was trying to tame her polarity. Not sure if _tame_ was the right word to describe it, but again, at this point he didn't know any better than her.

"What happened, seriously?" Jaune pulled her to sit on her bed, after making sure the hairdryer was pushed far enough from their heads. Holding her fingers in his hand was electrifying, not in _that _love-mode manner or anything, but literally electrifying, he had to check if his hair went up at all (thankfully it did not).

"I tried calling Milo and Akouo. I just wanted to know."

"..and then this happened?"

"And then this happened. Yes."

Jaune picked the paperclip that was floating above her head and put it on top of her palm. Then he put pen caps, hairpin, a laser pointer, Nora's flash drive, and more things around them, until both of her hands were full.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she examined all the little stuffs mounting on her hand, while Jaune stood on his toes, trying to grab Ren's spare knife spinning around dangerously above their shared bookcase.

He dragged it down and put it back into the drawer, locking it. "Nothing. Please, I want you to do nothing at all." he smiled, almost apologetically.

"Jaune," she started, but nothing more came out of her when there were so many things buzzing inside her head. Dizzying. "..I need to take a shower," she got up, carefully stepping around the floating things that shook a little as she passed them by, before slowly sinking down to to the floor; her magnetism finally wearing off.

"Be careful with your cut.." he reminded, right when the bathroom door clicked.

* * *

><p>When Pyrrha stepped out of their bathroom, everything was back where it belonged. Even her blanket had been folded and stacked on top of her pillow, just like how she always did it. Her hairdryer was no longer floating above her bed and Jaune was nowhere in sight.<p>

_I really messed up, huh?_

She believed telling Jaune last night was not a mistake, but trying to use her semblance was. Her energy level hadn't even reached 65% -all that extra sleep being pretty useless-, and she should have at least talked to Glynda about it, instead of experimenting on herself.

But then she remembered the looks on everyone's faces when Cardin nearly beat her, they were not used to Pyrrha Nikos losing a match. The victory declaration had always been attached to her name, and plus, she could not just knock at Glynda's office and say, _"Professor, I can't do any combat training in your class for the time being because my semblance is acting weird. How about I see you next month-"_ It wouldn't be as easy as that. On top of that, thinking that there was a possibility that this glitch could _even_ last a month terrified her. There was the upcoming Vytal Tournament, so she knew she needed to be back at her best self soon.

She quickly wore her combat attire, a little more careful on her left arm, as Jaune reminded earlier, even though at the moment, the cut didn't even sting that much anymore, almost felt like a bruise.

She also took Milo and Akouo which Jaune laid on the floor by her bed, with a note saying, '_Use your hands this time :D_'

"I will, Jaune. Thank you." she said it out loud, noticing Jaune that had just re-entered their room, with another tray full of burritos (and more).

Jaune cautiously put the tray on the desk, a bit paranoid of any sudden magnet party in the room. He noticed though, how her partner had her armor on with Milo in one hand and Akouo protecting the other. Just like any other day, she shined like a goddess from head to toe, with a hint of determination in her gaze.

"Pyrrha.. are you going to train again?" he asked, despite seeing the clear answer, standing bravely in front of him.

"Yes," she nodded, "..and you were right, Jaune. I should do nothing at the moment. The more I try, the more it gets worse." she said, taking one of the burrito with her. "Thanks, Jaune! How do you know I like mine with extra guacamole?"

"Everyone _loves_ guacamole, you can't go wrong with that," he chuckled, "No, wait, but what are you doing now?! You just said you're not going to abuse your semblance, but you're going to train now? Go get some sleep or something. I just sent Blake a message, maybe she knows something about your crazy semblance. She reads a lot, you know. Like, a hell lot."

"You.. told Blake?"

Jaune happily showed his scroll to her, "Yep. It's the second period now, maybe she'll reply after class."

Pyrrha nodded. He just wanted to help after all. It wasn't like he had spread rumors or anything, she assured herself. "Hmm alright. Just maybe, make sure Blake doesn't tell the rest of her team. I don't want the words to reach Glynda or any other professors. I'm not backing down from the tournament just because of this glitch."

"Alright, alright. But in this state, what if you get hurt during the tournament? More importantly, WHAT IF YOU DIE?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but laughed a little, it was probably the sweetest thing she'd heard today from Jaune. "Well, that's why I'm training. If I can't use my semblance, I need to train with Milo and Akouo twice as harder than before. That's the only way to not _die_ in the tournament."

"Heh, you really are something, Pyrrha. That's what I like about you." he found her hand and held up her fingers like a dirty sock, "You see these? Me and Blake are going to fix these, just leave it to us. As your partner, and as the leader of team JNPR, I will help you until you're 100% Pyrrha Nikos again."

Pyrrha knew his words were sincerely general, but unfortunately, she was never in control of how fast her heart beats. She hated herself at times like this. It happened as well at the dance, when she was fully aware that everything that he did from the dress to the groovy dance, was out of friendship, and nothing more. Yet her heart decided to dance at its own tempo anyway.

If her semblance failure didn't kill her, _that_ certainly would.

"Shouldn't you train your aura?"

"Nah, that can wait. Me without my semblance are still going to be the awesome Jaune Arc. But you without your semblance.."

"..would still be the awesome Pyrrha Nikos." she cut him, smirking.

"Right." Jaune corrected himself, while mentally self-slapping for doubting the girl who was a four-time Mistral Tournament winner. _Of course she was still going to be amazing_.

"Go to class Jaune, you don't have to babysit me for the rest of the day, alright? I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." she assured him, before taking one more burrito for his sake and heading out to the training arena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs playing in the bg while writing this:<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Ed Sheeran - Thingking Out Loud'<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Shine - the awesome dance song on Volume 2 Chapter 5 YAY/'**_

_**Hi, thanks for reading, and thank you for the reviews/critics and all of you who decided to follow this story :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter~^^**_

_**Just let me know what your thoughts are after reading this on reviews/PM**_

_**Also thank you to profoundWHALE for the insights on Jaune last chapter, and to ShaunyRedComet who offered his/her help with my 'wonderful' grammar.**_

_**I plan to make this fic into a five-chapter long or so (we'll see, but it's not going to stretch into an awesome 40 chapters or anything),**_  
><em><strong>to avoid dragging and because uni assignment TvT~<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Blake marked the notes on her scroll before continuing, "Alright. Now ask Pyrrha if she's on her period."

"What..?!" Jaune clearly heard the word, but chose not to understand. "Why would I ask her that? I mean, Nora should be the one asking that to her!"

"Well, you said it should only be kept between you two. And me." Blake closed the _Big Book of Human Body_ and moved on to another book from the monstrous pile next to them. They had been nesting in the library since dinner ended, trying to figure out the cause of Pyrrha's freaky polarity act. Blake scooped up several books about common medical conditions and the basics around semblance, while Jaune did the errands, merely following Blake's suggestions and assumptions.

"Fine. I'll ask her tonight before bed, okay? I'll let you know tomorrow." Jaune surrendered, but was surprised when Blake seemed to disagree. "W-what? What do you want me to do?"

"Call her _now_, Jaune. If you spend one night just to confirm one hypothesis, it will forever to figure this thing out. If she can, ask her to come here so we can discuss it better." she replied as she resumed her quick search on her new book, _The Science of Semblance_.

"Oh come on.." the blonde groaned, flattening his face to the table as his hand went for his scroll across the table. He leaned on one side and put his scroll on his ear, waiting for Pyrrha to pick up. "She's training right now, she won't pick up my.. oh, h-hey Pyrrha…"

Blake couldn't contain her deep sigh as she continued taking notes.

"..w-wait, I'll let you talk to Blake.. oh nope, nope she- is in the toilet right now.. hehe.. very busy," Jaune cringed as Blake pressed the pointy corner of the book against his neck. "Yes so.. I need to know, no, _Blake_ needs to know, if you are on your…" he tried pushing the scroll closer to Blake, but she was faster in pushing it back against his ear, "…your period! Please just let me die now."

"_Oh. *laughs* It's okay Jaune, and no, I'm not on my period."_

"THAT IS GREAT. I mean, cool. Period sucks anyway, right? GAH I MEAN… just, bye now. Though Blake might want to embarrass me again later."

"_Alright, alright. I might be there in.. 30 minutes or so. You guys are at our usual table, right?"_

"Yep. Please be here soon!" he added before the call ended.

"So she's not on her period?" asked Blake, and Jaune replied with a desperate nod. "I really thought it was hormonal, probably affecting her aura flow or something if her hormone level rose. But I guess we need to look in a different area now. Maybe it's a symptom, maybe she's catching flu right now or something?"

Jaune shook his head even before Blake finished her sentences, "She is fine and perfect all the time, that's the problem. Except last night, when she looked so exhausted. But that must be because of the cut and everything- -"

"It's not your fault, Jaune, you know that." Blake put _The Science of Semblance_ to the rolling tray next to her before grabbing the next one titled_ According to Your Aura_, which was more casual than the previous one -since it was also written by a huntress-turned-celebrity- giving suggestions on a variety of healthy diets based on aura types and levels. Blake cringed skimming over the pages, but considering if she was going to figure this out, she needed to try all the possibilities. "Should I try a combat against her? See what's wrong in her movements maybe?"

"I don't know, I don't think that's a good idea. I really don't want her to get hurt again." Jaune said, randomly picking a book to get himself busy.

Blake gave him a quick 'OK' before drowning herself back into the book.

* * *

><p>Virtual or not virtual, Pyrrha had to remind herself that every time an attack became too hard to counter, she had to dodge. She had been dodging the kicks and stings and bites and the rest of the variations coming from all the holographic grimms, and she had never felt this exhausted doing this. Normally she would tweak their angle instead of dodging, and landed a counter attack right after. But dodging and counter-attacking without polarity took more time and energy she never knew she even needed.<p>

She went for her pocket to grab her scroll, but then remembered she put her scroll far away from her after Jaune's last call –at the corner of the room- to keep herself from constantly checking her energy level. She shouldn't need the numbers to tell her when to stop, or if her energy was depleted quicker than before, she wanted to feel it and recognize her new limits. Pyrrha wondered if her team was on another food war with Ruby's team, she would probably be out of breath before she could even plunge a watermelon, or before she could even block Blake's fierce baguette attack.

Pyrrha tried to focus again when a Nevermore flashed above her. The fact that it was a hologram didn't ease her at all. She had been struggling with the holo-boarbatusks earlier, so she knew that holo-nevermore would not be easy. She stood at the center of the arena, waiting, observing, until the nevermore finally swooped down and screeched to her face. Throwing Milo straight to its head, she rolled to her side as the nevermore crashed into a million pixels against the floor. In less than a second, the second nevermore emerged right from the spot where the bits of the first one just disappeared. Pyrrha grabbed Milo which had just landed on the ground, ready to once again throw it when something dragged her back down to the floor. She made a quick spin to see her new opponent but there was nothing there. _Did my energy level finally hit its limits?_

The nevermore didn't give her a chance to recharge as it dove closer to her, shadowing the arena and Pyrrha was desperate to throw Akouo, to slice its neck for that split second.. that she knew she would have to let go. Without her polarity, Akouo could only serve to defend her at that moment and she had to find another way. She pushed herself up, bearing the growing pain on her foot as she charged against the giant with Milo in one hand. Spinning, she thrust Milo in its eye, listening to its final screech as it exploded before her, the vanishing pixels brushed against her cheek.

The score on the board across the room changed from 277 to 279, followed by an echoing ding and a green light highlighting her face on the screen. _Victorious._

Pyrrha let herself lay on the floor and could almost ignore the freezing ceramics beneath her bare arm as the pain on her left foot finally taking over. She didn't think it was going to be this bad when she lightly sprained her ankle two days before. She rubbed some ointment on it and it really didn't hurt that much, until this evening.

She closed her eyes, trying to bear with the pain, waiting for the throbbing to subside. With her polarity gone and her injured ankle, Pyrrha began to seriously wonder if she could even participate in the tournament. It just felt wrong for Pyrrha to sit this one out, especially when everyone had been very excited about the festival. She would be missing out a lot, and besides, she had been used to participate in combat tournaments. There was also Jaune's daily training aside from that, one more reason for her to be at her fittest point.

The sound of footsteps entering the arena alerted her, but Pyrrha was too exhausted to move. The steps were slow and heavy, whoever it was sure took his time. She only tilted her head to take a look, and was surprised to find that it was neither Jaune or Blake.

"Need a hand, Pyrrha Nikos?" he bent, offering his hand.

"You…" she quickly pushed herself to sit, trying her best to ignore the endless throbbing on her foot. "Mercury, right?"

"Oh, the invincible Pyrrha Nikos remembers my name." he smiled, still waiting for Pyrrha to take his hand. He glanced at the scoreboard before staring back at her, "Wow. 279 grimms in one evening? You truly are a pro."

"If you wish to use the arena, I will gladly pack my weapons now. I was just going to the shower, anyway." she stood, using every last bit of her energy to stand and collect Milo. The room was slightly spinning before her, and her stance was wobbly, but Pyrrha would never want to collapse in front of the man who bailed from their fight.

"Do you read minds as well? Because you're right, I was thinking of using the arena to finish what we didn't finish the other day. Oh and don't worry, this time I'm not going to forfeit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello thanks for reading! <strong>_

_**Sorry this one took a while, and a bit shorter than the previous ones.**_

_**I had been busy with uni stuffs this week so yeah~**_

_**But I hope you enjoyed it~^^**_

_**I had fun naming all the fictional books~**_

_**Reviews/Comments/Critics are always appreciated :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

The beeping sound of the scroll echoed throughout the amphitheater, startling both Pyrrha and Mercury as they stood facing one another. Mercury lightly nodded to her, offering his opponent a chance to at least pick up a call before the long night ahead. Pyrrha, not putting down neither Milo nor Akouo, carefully stepped toward the corner of the arena as the beeping seemed to go louder and louder. She could not tell if he noticed her limping and took it as an advantage, or if she had been appearing _normal_ in front of him. Either way, he said he was not going to forfeit this time, so the same should go for her. This could also be a chance to see how well she could perform in a combat without her semblance, a good chance to see if withdrawing from the competition was the right decision to make.

Jaune was on her screen. It was almost ten, _they must be waiting at the library_. She answered the call and was immediately greeted by his worried tone. _"Hey, it's more than 30 minutes now, you're always on time. Are you alright?"_

"I'm sorry, Jaune. Just a couple more rounds of ursas to finish, but don't wait up for me. It might take a while."

_"Okay, don't kill yourself. Blake and I are playing Remnant right now,"_ he paused, followed by a whisper, _"…Nora and Ren are here, so we had to call it a night with the research, sorry.."_

"No, that's okay! You guys have fun, I'll catch up soon." she whispered, playing along. She noticed how Mercury had been watching her quietly as she took the call, and then there was something else. Something she didn't quite notice at the day he challenged her.

"Why.. do you pick me as an opponent?" she asked, while checking her energy level on her scroll –again, after defeating the last half of the grimms and turned out she was on 24%. This could not go well for her if Mercury chose to attack early. Even walking back to the center of the arena felt tiresome. Each painful step forced her to count how much her energy level dropped by seconds. Pyrrha had never calculated that much to survive a combat, she had never depleted so much energy with her active polarity before. _  
><em>

"Just curious, I guess." he said, full of confidence. Pyrrha tried to recall if he was once a defeated opponent back in the Mistral tournaments, but then, she wouldn't have forgotten his face.

She took one more peek at her scroll: 22%.

"Alright. What are the rules?" she asked, getting into stance.

"What rules?" he smirked, before leaping into the air, surprising her with his spinning kick. Pyrrha shielded herself with Akouo on the last seconds, absorbing the jolt from his powerful kick while her good foot struggled to keep her from falling. She switched Milo into a rifle and shot him in the air, hitting nothing as he swiftly flipped to the side.

"That's new." he said, his face was suddenly void of expression, Pyrrha couldn't really tell if he was thrilled or pissed. He began his next attack as he sprinted toward her, and it was frustrating when she realized she couldn't bring herself forward with one crippled leg.

But she refused to stay still and let him turn her into his punching bag. She dropped Akouo, throwing herself on top of it while blank-shooting Milo against the surrounding wall, manually boosting herself using Akouo as her makeshift surfboard. Transforming Milo into its double-edged form, she slashed it against him, aiming for his abdomen, but only managed to scratch his side as they path crossed. He was fast to recover from his little shock as he side-flipped, firing her using the greaves on his boots. And as quick as that she protected herself spinning Milo, dodging all the bullets but one that bounced against the edge of her headpiece.

Back in her early training years, the teachers always told her how important footwork was in self-defense and martial art. It didn't take her long to understand the importance of footwork and impress the school as a bonus, but Pyrrha really wished she didn't have to be _reminded_ again of the importance of moving, especially now, when even a rabbit could hop better than her.

Mercury smiled again, his silver hair shined under the dim lights. He was smiling like someone who just watched an entertaining performance, and Pyrrha certainly felt that way. That guy had been enjoying watching her, struggling to be at her best when she was obviously not.

"I know I said I wasn't going to forfeit, but look at you. Killing you isn't on my list." he circled the arena, waiting for her to get up.

"Then what's on your list?" she supported herself on Milo, staring straight at him even though his figure began to blur. She wanted to check her scroll, but this time she was afraid. She didn't want the numbers to get into her head.

"You don't wanna know, trust me." he smirked, "I guess today isn't your best day. I'm not playing with you anymore."

"What? You can't just walk away, twice!"

"But I can, and I want to." he turned away and waved, leaving the classroom. Just like that. Just like their previous fight.

Pyrrha threw Milo toward him, trying to stop him from exiting the arena. But he caught it easily, even without having to look. "Please, stop." she heard him say, as he ditched her javelin before completely disappeared behind the doorway.

"What.." she slumped to her side, back to what she was before he came. She could slowly feel the throbbing on her ankle again, though the pain was probably there all along. Her mind was flooded with why's and more why's about Mercury, but nothing came to mind. Her eyes were heavy.

The pain wanted her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from Pyrrha?" Jaune hissed as Mercury walked out of the amphitheater. He didn't bother to reply and kept walking, giving Jaune a clear glance that could say, 'I don't need to talk to you'.<p>

He had been watching their short-lived fight quietly to respect Pyrrha, because she wouldn't want him to interfere. But Mercury leaving the fight again like that must have pissed her enough to send Milo flying his way. "Stop messing with her. Whatever your reason is, whatever it is that you're doing, cut it out."

"Oh I see now," he didn't bother pausing his steps, "She's lost her _magic_, but at least she still has a loyal fanboy like you. Must be great being a celebrity." he scoffed. "You should be thanking me I stopped. She looked like she was about to die there, she couldn't even stand."

Jaune knew that, more than him or the rest of the academy. But it wasn't the only thing that hurt her.

"I don't wanna see you around Pyrrha anymore. Got it?" he said, not caring that he didn't seem to take him seriously -he didn't even take Pyrrha seriously. The girl herself was still there lying at her spot. He just wished she would be okay, because Mercury's words were true: _She looked like she was about to die_.

"Hey.." he tapped her cold shoulder, but she didn't move. "You can't sleep here..." he said, even though she couldn't hear her and if she could, that would sound pretty stupid. He then carefully drew her scroll out of her pocket, her energy level had dropped to 10%. She practically passed out.

Jaune couldn't believe it would happen two days in a row. Him, having to haul Pyrrha back to the dorm and put her in her bed. It just seemed like the universe reversed their roles or something. Though Jaune wasn't quite sure what kind of roles he had on his part, except for being the leader of the team and her partner. He heard Pyrrha told him over and over again, how he was a great leader and how he became someone who 'saw her for her' right from the start.

But this version of Pyrrha sleeping in his arms, wasn't exactly what he saw from the start. Maybe he didn't care enough to notice, but even so, he had never seen her so.. broken before. It was uncomfortable for him, it made him feel things he never wanted to feel for Pyrrha. He actually felt _sorry_ for her. When he scooped her up, he thought he would feel a little proud of himself, a little heroic even. Just like when he caught Weiss from the sky on their initiation test, that was what he should have felt inside. Like a knight in a shining armor. _But you have always been the knight in a shining armor._

The trip to the dorm tower seemed endless. With Pyrrha, fully-armored in his arms and her weapons hanging awkwardly on his back, Jaune was pretty conscious on how he must look quite suspicious between the shadows. Luckily, no one was out at this hour to question him. More importantly, no one to question why Pyrrha Nikos was out and curled up in his arms. Inside him, there was an odd, guilty sensation of feeling like a thief. Even Jaune couldn't tell why, but maybe it was because Pyrrha had always been doing anything by herself. At that moment, taking her to the dorm felt like, stealing her right to be herself. Not that he would let her walk on her own after all the stuffs that happened, of course. He just felt that for the first time, after his little cross-dressing show at the dance, he finally did something again for her. Protecting her.

When he finally arrived in front of their room, he decided to just knock since it was impossible to get his scroll without dropping Pyrrha to the floor. He wouldn't want to be blamed for her amnesia if that happened.

"Jaune? What happened to Pyrrha..?" Ren was the one opening the door for them. Nora was in the middle of pushing her head through her t-shirt when he came in and dropped Pyrrha to her bed. Both Ren and Nora stared at them with huge question marks above their heads.

"Pyrrha.." he began, "..I think she caught a flu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi there, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter XD<strong>_

_**(Ed Sheeran was playing in the background again while making this~)**_

_**Choreographing the fighting scene was hard wow, even though it was pretty simple TTvTT I need to practice more.**_

_**And also again, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"..whoa…is this a déjà vu?"

Nora straightened her t-shirt as she went to sit on the edge of Pyrrha's bed, inspecting her roommate from head to toe. She looked paler than Ren having constipation. "This happened yesterday too! Whoa!" she nudged Pyrrha's cheek, somewhat attempting to wake her up, "The only difference is, she's in her armor now. Yesterday she was in her uniform! Oh wait.. so does that mean this thing is NOT a déjà vu? Or is it? Or is it not? That's too bad because I'd love to witness a real déjà vu. I mean, I experienced it myself all the time, but it all feels weird and- -"

In contrast to her endless babbling, Ren waited in silence next to her, waited for Jaune to come up with a better explanation than 'flu'.

"Honestly, I don't know what's happening to her. But yes, she needs help," Jaune said, pushing Milo and Akouo under her bed. "So far it's only me and Blake, who know about her _glitch_."

"Glitch? What do you mean?"

Jaune decided Ren and Nora deserved to know. They were her team mates, her friends. For better or worse, he thought at least they should know.

"She can't use her semblance. I don't know how long she have been keeping it to herself, but she only told me that yesterday," he said, sneaking a glance over her when she couldn't even see him. "Blake came up with a few theories, she was going to talk to her tomorrow actually. _If_ she wakes up."

Ren stood still unaffected by the news, his face stayed nearly the same. "You know you can just take her to the doctors here right?"

"It's the upcoming tournament; she doesn't want to blow her chances of participating if the doctors know." Jaune replied, almost as defensive as Pyrrha when she talked about it. He was against the idea, but he didn't want to let her down. "That's why I asked Blake for help."

"I didn't know Blake's good at health care or medication?"

"But she reads a lot, Ren," Nora added, "…she kinda smells like the library… and something else. Like fur or cat or something. I wish I could smell so nice like that. Which one do you prefer, Ren, cat or pancakes? Because pancakes smell amaziiiiing. Ok I think I want to smell like pancakes, with extra syrup!"

Ren facepalmed out of habit.

Jaune told them more about what happened the day before, about his sword she couldn't dodge, about her unusual lack of energy. Ren sat on Nora's bed, absorbing all of this, while Nora carefully tried to remove Pyrrha's headpiece and untie her ponytail. "Ren, Jaune, close your eyes!"

"Oh? OH." Jaune quickly turned to face the door with Ren when Nora began to remove her chest armor. For a couple of seconds they forgot to talk, listening to the rustle behind them as Nora undressed her. "Whoa.. what happened to her feet? It's pretty bad, look at this.."

Jaune almost turned around until Ren held his face back to the door. "Ah, right." he felt like smacking his face somewhere. "Nora, can you please give us a heads up first? Are you done yet?"

They could hear the drawer sliding in and out with a slam and Nora's endless commentary about Pyrrha's perfect abs or her choice of colors for underwear. Ren had to stop her at times to prevent Jaune from fainting next to him. TMI, Nora. TMI.

"Oh, Ren. You're dying to take a look aren't you?" they heard her giggling. Ren sighed, because that was the only thing he could do when Nora was around. No words could stop her from being her anyway.

"Are you done?" Jaune asked again. There were no replies.

"Nora?" Ren helped. No replies.

After a while they heard her laughter as she said, "Sorry, sorry I forgot you can't see me! I nodded, I nodded! Can you believe it?! Silly me," she giggled again, "Yes, you can turn now."

Pyrrha was dressed in her white T-shirt with the Pumpkin Pete mascot on it and a pair of faded red flannel pants. Jaune remembered that T-shirt, she wore it a couple of times even though she said she didn't mean to promote the cereal. It was just one of her most comfortable ones to sleep in. And her untied hair, they fell around her pillow, framing her face dramatically. Well, at least for Jaune, it was a bit dramatic. She had always tied it into a bun at night, and in the morning she was back in her headpiece. It was rare to see how her _real_ hair looked like.

"Look at this," Nora said, sitting near her feet, "Just look at this. What happened to her?"

Both Jaune and Ren took a step closer. Her left ankle was a shade of black and purple, slightly bigger than her right one. ".. maybe she got it from the fight.." Jaune muttered as he ran his fingertips around it, confirming its swollenness.

"..no, it's not from the fight." Pyrrha said, surprising all three of them. She let the back of her hand covering her eyes, the room light was a tad too bright for her. "I got it two days ago, if it's still today..?"

"Hey.. welcome back. And yeah, it's still today." Jaune replied, crossing his legs on the floor to face her. "You okay?"

"Yes." it fell into a whisper.

"When did you first feel it? Your semblance… missing?" Ren jumped in, trying his best to be gentle around the fact.

Pyrrha opened her eyes, adjusting herself back into reality. Jaune could see how much she hated being in this position right now. She pulled the blanket up to her chin as she rose to lean against the headboard. Her pale cheeks were slightly hidden by her red curls as she looked away, to the wall, to the bathroom door, anywhere but their eyes.

"When I sparred against Cardin," she said, "My polarity didn't work on his feet."

"I've never noticed before though, I thought you were just amazing at dodging. No offense, you're still a great fighter nonetheless. I mean, never knew you've been using it in close combats too." Ren struggled.

"Do you think it's cheating?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so. Your semblance is a part of you. It's natural." Ren answered right away.

Nora tugged his elbow, "Come on, let's go get some ice," she opened the door, "Her ankle might explode soon if we don't do something about it! Be right back!"

"Sorry for the trouble, guys." she said, and turned to Jaune when both of them left, "Sorry.."

"You don't need to, we're your team, right?" Jaune said, leaning on the wall next to her so they both sat facing the door. Pyrrha was staring at him through her hair. She looked smaller that night, wrapped up in blanket, drowned in her massive red waves. If anyone should say sorry at that moment, Jaune felt like he should be the one saying it. But he didn't want to. She shouldn't feel sorry and no one should feel sorry about her, Jaune stamped it to his head.

"What do you think?" she asked, getting her arms out of the blanket. It wasn't really that cold that night.

"What?"

"Using my polarity in combat?"

"You heard what Ren said, it's a part of you and it's natural. Everyone does it, except me of course, but hell yeah Pyrrha, everyone uses their semblance in fights." Jaune chuckled like it was funny.

"But without it, I can't seem to do anything right. I can't even fight properly. Maybe I've been too attached to it." Jaune swore he heard her voice trembled. He turned to see her face, but she was looking away. That night, her hair seemed to do a great job of concealing her face. Jaune wanted to just turn off the light and let her sleep, or not sleep, giving her the privacy she desperately needed. He had never been so awkward around her before.

"What if I'm only good because of my polarity? It is cheating, Jaune."

"Hey, isn't it funny, to talk about semblance to the guy who hasn't even found his?" he smiled, hoping it could be contagious enough to make her smile. She turned to him, ready to offer her motherly smile as usual, "You'll- -"

"I know, I know. _I'll find my semblance someday_." he quoted her, still grinning. "Though, I'm not sure now, seeing you like this. Having semblance seems like a hard work, right? You can even lose it along the way, geez. Maybe you don't feed him enough, he ran away!"

Pyrrha laughed. "Maybe he didn't like guacamole, he ran away. Or _she_, it can be a _she_."

"On your next birthday I'll definitely get you a leash. I promise he, or she, can never leave you again."

"Thanks, Jaune. I would adopt you a semblance if I could." she said, her voice no longer wavered.

"You know Ruby just got a dog right?"

"Oh yeah, he's so cute! He helped out during the mission! Good boy, Zwei."

"I wish our team could have our own dog. I think a golden retriever might be awesome! Team JNPR-G! We'll call him Gold for sure." he babbled, sounding like a kid.

"I hope Ren and Nora wouldn't mind." Pyrrha played along, both of them smiling to themselves.

Jaune turned to her, this time he could see her face clearly. Framed by her red waves. Pyrrha without her warrior-goddess attributes. Pyrrha, looking so ordinary. "You look nice, like this."

"Well, have you met my left feet?" she wiggled her swollen feet, uncovered by the blanket.

"Ladies, you both are equally beautiful." he bowed a little, and she smiled, it was more contagious than his own. He mentally gave himself a pat on the shoulder. _You did a good job, Jaune Arc_.

"What happened? You don't seem like the _oops-i-fell-on-my-face-again_ kind of person. You don't even drop your spoons at lunch, seriously." Jaune turned to face her again. At that point she had slid lower under the blanket, almost in a snug sleeping position. Her eyes were a little droopy, but she was still listening. "Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"No, no, it's okay. We've been having a great talk so far, why stop now?" her eyes were slowly closing, but the smile stayed.

Jaune made sure the blanket covered her shoulders. "Alright. Just tell me if you're tired."

She replied with a lazy _hmm_, "I sprained it in the shower actually. I slipped and I tried to hold on and it snapped. The end."

"What? I expected an epic sword-fighting story you know." he pffftt-ed.

"Well you can add grimms if you want, I'm still going to sprain my ankle in the end." her smile mashed against the wrinkles of the pillow.

"Why are you so funny tonight? I thought I'm the funny one?" he acted mad as he folded his arms on top of her bed. The tip of her nose was so close, he could hear her calm inhaling and exhaling. He pushed himself off the bed, leaning back against the cold wall.

"I thought you never know you're funny." her words began to sound mumbly.

"Of course I know I'm funny, ladies always love the funny guy." he said, somewhat embarrassed to say that out loud when he had said that thousands of time before.

"Yeah.." she drifted off for a split second before she opened her eyes again. "Hmmm you haven't answered my question, Jaune. Do you think it's cheating?"

"I think I've answered that one..?" Jaune said, trying hard not to turn to her again, to avoid awkward proximity issues.

"That's Ren's answer."

"What kind of answers do you want then?"

"The one that will only come out of you." she said, trying to keep one eye open to look at him.

A lame 'I don't know' nearly came out of him, but Jaune tried to be a good friend, a better friend who can give the right answers.

He reached out for her weapons under the bed, laying it out in front of him. "Don't you think it's basic? You fight with your arms and legs and your shield and your…Milo, and it's not cheating. We all have our limbs and weapons. Look at Ruby, she's faster than most of us, and that's because of her semblance. Do you think it's cheating?"

"I think it's just who she is." she replied, her eyes were wide open.

"Exactly." Jaune smiled.

She pushed her face into the pillow, smiling. "..and that's why I waited for your answer. You make people feel better."

"Not just any people." he said, as she fell deeper into sleep. "Hey, listen." he quickly added before she was completely gone.

"Yes.. I'm still here." she pried her eyes open.

"I saw your fight with Mercury. And, aside from the fact that the guy is a total jerk, I want you to know that you were amazing back there. No, I'm not trying to console you for losing your semblance. I'm serious. You were still so amazing without your polarity. That sliding, surfing move you did to slash him across the arena? I didn't even know you've sprained your ankle! You're doing better than you think, you always are. I just want you to know that."

She didn't reply.

"I'll turn off the lights." he said, getting up from the chilly floor. When he turned to take a look at her, he was surprised she hadn't slept. She was staring back at him. "You can sleep, you know."

"Thanks, Jaune. Always." she said, not closing her eyes.

"Good night. Get better tomorrow." he replied, turning off the lights.

Hoping she couldn't see his face, or catch how his voice wavered in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yosh thanks for reading :)<strong>_

_**The song I played in the background was.. the whole soundtrack of 'Begin Again' actually.  
><strong>_

_**But especially 'Lost Stars' (I love both versions, Adam Levine's and Keira Knightley's~)**_

_**I got a bit mushy writing this chapter dayum XD. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**As usual, Critics/Reviews/Comments are always welcomed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Convincing Glynda Goodwitch was not an easy job, and was definitely not on Pyrrha's to-do-list that morning. It was even harder when every lips behind her connected her injured ankle with her last fight with Cardin. "Actually, I tripped in the shower.." she almost said, every single time, but ended up smiling back to them like she heard nothing at all. It started to get tiring.

"Are you sure, Miss Nikos?" the professor asked, "I want you to do your best, but clearly not in an unfit condition."

"It's going to get better soon, Professor. I promise." Pyrrha said, not just for her ankle, but hopefully, for her polarity. But Glynda didn't have to know that.

If that was not enough, she had two wooden crutches under her armpits to support her from the dorm to the cafeteria, morning class to the next class and from then on, basically everywhere. She obviously didn't need these extra accessories to make her even more stand out than she already had. As a bonus, this new _look_ successfully gained all the snickers and unnecessary commentaries from CRDL's table at lunch.

"Oh hey, there's a new band that's gonna play at the Vytal Festival! Pyrrha and The Crutches." was one of the comments that nearly got Nora to throw her tray at them. Good thing Ren managed to cool her down (_"Nora, love your pancakes. Don't throw them away."_), because Pyrrha wasn't in her best shape for any food war that day.

"Get well soon, Pyrrha. So we can meet again in the arena, where I'm going to break both of your legs."

"Unfortunately, you didn't even do this one. The bathroom floor did." again, she almost said. That could have only further magnified his joy over her lightly-sprained ankle.

Cardin continued laughing, but by then Jaune had stood up from the table. "Ignore him." he said, helping Pyrrha out of the bench.

"Don't worry, I am." she said, surprised on how cool Jaune handled that, considering the rocky history between them. Actually, he had been acting like that for a while that day, maybe she missed it on first glance, but Jaune had been somewhat cool and composed since she woke up that morning. He didn't laugh as much as usual, and he wasn't excited about breakfast (even though the title of 'breakfast enthusiast' eternally belonged to Nora) and he hadn't talked a lot.

Except for stuff like this:

"_You guys coming?"_ Jaune motioned for the cafeteria door. Ren pointed at Nora and her tower of pancakes, and they both nodded in understanding.

Or this:

"_Okay, see you in class."_ he said, before ushering Pyrrha out of the cafeteria. Even after they had walked far enough from the cafeteria, Jaune still didn't say anything other than: _Do you need to pee? Should we go to class?_ He wasn't exactly babysitting her, but Pyrrha was uncomfortable with the silence and all around his different attitude today.

"Jaune," she stopped walking, and he mirrored her. "What's wrong? You've been acting wei- -"

He shook his head, not waiting for her to finish. Pyrrha noticed it, and he noticed her noticing it.

"We should go to class." he said, after unnecessarily clearing his throat. He looked so desperate trying not to stretch anything into a conversation. Pyrrha wanted to push but only nodded in the end, following him to class. "Yeah, I need to sit anyway. I think my armpits are going numb." she let out a little laugh, hoping it could be somewhat contagious to him. All she got was a flat smile.

She heard him say good night last night. She remembered their conversation, some of it were funny, some of it were very Jaune-esque, and none of them were as cold as _this_. Did she say something wrong in her sleep? She kept thinking of apologizing, because the guilt wouldn't go away even when she wasn't even sure if Jaune was being mad at her. It was just there, gnawing at her since he stopped smiling this morning.

They took an empty seat next to RWBY's usual spot at the class. The girls hadn't arrived though, Pyrrha haven't really seen any of them since breakfast. Jaune told her Blake would like to talk and have an SSSD (Super Secret Semblance Discussion), but there hadn't been any messages from her since yesterday.

"Jaune, should I call Blake or something?" she said, sneaking a peek of his face. He tried to appear natural, but fell back miserably to his newly-customized poker face.

"Sure." he said, taking out his note book and pen. Jaune never took out his note book and pen.

"You can just read mine later, Jaune, don't worry. I didn't sprain my wrists." she smiled. He smiled back, almost half-heartedly. "No, it's okay. I'm taking my own notes now."

"Alright.." she nodded to herself as she scooted back to her share of the table. Jaune didn't do anything to his blank notebook (partly since Professor Port hadn't arrived yet), but he didn't have anything else to do either, other than spinning his pen on the table. Even when Ren and Nora arrived, he didn't talk much and seemed to be genuinely interested in his extraordinary spinning pen.

And when the pen finally stopped spinning, it was when he started taking notes.

* * *

><p>"It was Zwei," Blake said. "Yang didn't want Ruby to search by herself, so we all went with her to find that creature."<p>

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh, "Aren't you allergic to dogs?"

"Now you see my point." the black-haired girl smiled a little as they kept walking across the garden. Seniors were flooding the garden that afternoon, jumping around, chatting, celebrating. From what they heard, the mission week was a success for everyone, not only they managed to break their previous grimm-hunting records, but they also happened to find a new cross-breed species of grimm and brought it back to the academy as a specimen. Afterwards, they basically turned the south garden into an open party where everyone is welcomed to join.

"By the way, where's Jaune? I thought he's coming." Blake said, ignoring someone yelling _'Cute bow!'_ at her. "And why are we taking this route? We can just go to the library through the main hall. It smells like grape juice here."

"Well, Jaune went straight to the dorm after class. Secondly, he said _bye_ to me so I figured he would like it if we didn't have to share a route."

Blake stayed silent for a while before replying, "Are you guys fighting or something? That's unusual."

"No, why would we fight?" she assured Blake, and herself, not wanting to use the word 'fighting' to describe their situation. She didn't even know if they _had_ a situation. He was just taking his own notes and not making scenarios on how to greet a girl, how could that be considered a situation? "Maybe he just needs some space."

"Hmm. Okay." Blake said, choosing not to lengthen the topic as they passed through more happy seniors and their stacks of grape juice cans. "Have you tried using it again? Your polarity?"

Pyrrha smiled. She opened her hand, focusing on the grape juice pyramid not far from them. Nothing happened. "There you go."

"So it's still broken. No improvement." Blake concluded, scribbling at her scroll. "I have two hypothesis on your problem, but we'll have to wait until we're in the library. There's too many peop- -"

"LOOK OUT!"

The first thing that Blake could assess was the fact that Pyrrha had moved and stood in front of her. The second thing was that her left crutch was no longer supporting her. It was up there, spinning in her hand, bouncing off all the things that rained on them. She shifted accordingly to make sure she hit all the cans coming her way, leaning on her right feet. She was quick and accurate, despite her limited movements, if that even made any sense. When all those actions stopped, Blake could finally see what was thrown at them: dozens of grape juice cans.

"Did you get hit?" the red-haired girl turned, as if nothing happened. As if every pair of eyes at the garden didn't stare at her at that moment. She calmly tucked the crutch back under his left arm, limping back and forth to find her comfort position again.

Blake was still frozen.

"Are you guys ok? I'm so sorry." a senior with an empty grape juice box hurriedly went to check on them. He then stopped midway; smiling, grinning, laughing. "Wait. This is crazy. You're the girl from Pumpkin Pete!" he gaped, calling his team mates and before Pyrrha or Blake could say no, they had taken pictures together on someone's scroll, and someone even had his juice box signed by Pyrrha. "It's the same company that produces Pumpkin Pete so it counts!" one of them squealed, cradling his signed juice box like a proud father and his newborn baby.

"Isn't she that unbeatable Mistral champion?"

"Imagine her without the crutches!"

"I heard she was raised with the grimms!"

"Really? She doesn't look that barbaric… but she's hot."

Pyrrha nodded politely to the rest of the seniors as they resumed their walk across the garden, a little bit faster than before. Suddenly it became crowded around them, seniors had multiplied out of nowhere.

"Come join the party anytime!" she heard them say, and all she could offer was yet another awkward smile. Blake's only help was to make sure she didn't fall pacing up with her crutches at that speed.

"Great reflex." Blake said, adding more notes to her scroll as Pyrrha tried to increase her speed.

"Oh. Okay, what else did you notice?"

"Lots of fanboys." Blake rolled her eyes on this one.

"Hey, that's out of topic."

They soon arrived at the library, where everything was a lot quieter than the garden, obviously. Pyrrha had never appreciated the silence of the library more than today, as she took a seat across Blake at her team's table. _Remnant-table_ to be exact, as Ruby liked to call it.

"Okay so far, I've tried to connect your problem with your menstruation, your diet, and your health record, just read my notes if you want to, and here's what I found, I'll make it simple for you: You may be sick, Pyrrha. There could be a virus inside you," Blake started, "That's hypothesis number one. Solution: Go see a doctor. Forget the stupid tournament."

"What's the second one?"

"Stress. Your subconscious is probably preventing your semblance to work properly. Solution: Don't stress."

"But I'm alright, I'm not stressed (or depressed). Except for the fact that my semblance isn't functioning, which doesn't fill the gap if the stress itself was the reason from the beginning."

"New solution: Just go talk to a professor. They might know something."

"I can't. I've told Goodwitch I'll be ready for the tournament. I'm joining the tournament, Blake. My name's already on the paper."

Blake leant back to her chair, refreshing herself, trying to untangle the issue. "I don't get it. Why do you want to join this tournament so badly? It's just an entertainment, with a plastic trophy, sponsored by Weiss's company. Seriously, Pyrrha."

"Should there be a reason for joining a tournament?" she asked her back, and she swore she saw her black bow twitched. Blake didn't seem to notice as she replied, "Yeah, there should be. I read because it calms me. It keeps me sane. It keeps me away from all the noises around me."

"I don't have any reason, I guess. I enjoy it, like you enjoy your books."

"Just don't sacrifice your health over it. It doesn't worth it. Go see a doctor."

Pyrrha didn't want to see a doctor. "I'll think about it."

Blake simply considered that as a yes. "Okay. Now I want you to do some demonstrations for me."

* * *

><p>Their dorm room was empty.<p>

Pyrrha expected to see Jaune when she returned from the library, but he wasn't there. For a while there she forgot about him acting weird earlier that day, and when she remembered, she was somehow glad she didn't have to meet him -even though it was probably the biggest lie she had ever told herself inside her head.

She decided to text him.

[Where are you?]

She sat on her bed, waiting for his response. She tried calling Nora, but she could hear her ringtone from inside the drawer. Nora forgot to bring her scroll, classic.

Although this time, Pyrrha was wrong.

"Whoop! Hello!"

There she was, getting out of their shower when Pyrrha thought she was all by herself.

"I thought you were out with Ren!" she watched as Nora dried her hair with her favorite pink towel. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's at the rooftop. Meditating. Boriiiing." she shook her hair, "But guess what's not boring!"

"What?" she rested the crutches against her bed, while Nora took her scroll out of the drawer. The thought of Ren meditating at the rooftop bothered her. _If he's alone at the rooftop, then where is Jaune?_

Nora threw her towel to the bed as she clicked on her scroll enthusiastically.

"Check. This. Out." she shoved her scroll to Pyrrha, and touched the play button before hopping on to the spot next to her. "Get ready to be amaaaazed!"

The video started; it wasn't a good-quality video, and there were a lot of noises. At the beginning, it zoomed in and out on the wrong places, but eventually it settled into a girl at the center, spinning her weapon like a pro. No, spinning her _crutch_ like a pro.

One of the seniors must had filmed her at the garden and uploaded it to the school network.

"You need to teach me how to do that! Swoosh! Swish! It could be a perfect surprise attack for Ren in the morning!" Nora giggled, pumping her fists manically. Pyrrha knew Nora was more capable of doing all those crazy tricks using Magnhild, way above the level of her crutch-spinning-action. She had just always been so interested in anything new and exciting.

"So.. now everyone can see it? When did it happen?"

"You tell me! Was it today?" Nora squealed, still absorbed in her little kungfu fantasy. "We should find you a cool nickname… "

"No, I mean the video, when did it pop into your timeline?" Pyrrha was uncomfortable at the probability of everyone watching her dodging those silly grape juice cans over and over again in their dorms, in classes, maybe even in the shower- - - somehow that frightened her.

"Not sure, but it's been around since this afternoon!" Nora grabbed her scroll back to replay her video. See? Even her team mate replayed her video. Maybe Ren and Jaune had seen it too.

"Oh yeah, where's Jaune?" Nora asked, her scroll was now put on the desk so she could dry her hair and watching it at the same time.

Pyrrha was the one who should've asked that question first. "He went straight back here after Port's class. I thought you guys might know where he is. He's been avoiding me all day."

"Avoiding you? What happened?" Nora moved to sit on her bed, sensing that this conversation might need a little attention. "He was here a while ago, before I got into the shower. Watching your awesome video."

"Then.. he knew I was coming."

"What's going on between you two?"

"I don't know, did I do something wrong?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! <strong>__**It's Chapter 6 now so I guess my 5-chapters-only plan had failed XD**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it^^  
><strong>_

_**(Thanks for following/liking this story, I hope I can always do better with each new chapter!)  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Pyrrha didn't hear Jaune coming back to their room last night.

He was right there, sitting next to her in Oobleck's class, not saying a word to her. Well, except for, "I think I lost my pen somewhere.. do you have any extra?" that happened earlier in class. It was the only moment that Jaune looked like himself, for not more than five seconds, before he fixed himself and tried his best not to talk to her again for the rest of the class.

So it was definitely hard for Pyrrha to split her mind, between listening to Oobleck's lecture and the unusually loud scribbling sound Jaune made on his notebook. And it felt like she was the only one who could hear it, because everybody else in class seemed to hear nothing but Oobleck's train of _fun_ facts.

She wanted to ask, but she knew what he was gonna say: "Nothing, I'm okay." Because she had tried that before he took his shower that morning, and it would be pretty useless to try it again. So she tried a new approach. She pushed her notebook closer to him and wrote something at the edge of the page.

'_You can write it down, if you want.'_ she wrote.

It was impossible for Jaune to pretend not to notice this one, because the book nudged his elbow, and went further till it touched his own notebook. He glanced at the edge of her paper and down to his own notebook. Pyrrha kept her eyes to Oobleck, waiting for him to finish writing back.

When he was done, her book returned to her, along with his notebook. He pushed it to her, and she saw his scribbling at the edge of _his_ notebook. His handwriting was messy, or _adorable_, as Pyrrha put it.

'_What do you want me to write?'_

She gave him a look.

He then slowly dragged his book back into his arms, scribbling some more. _'I told you I'm okay.'_

And she thought he could say more when he didn't have to speak. She was plain wrong.

'_Did I do something wrong?' _she pushed her book back to him.

At this, he didn't write back, he just shook his head with an obligatory smile to make her feel less-guilty, which of course made her feel twice as worse. Pyrrha just wanted to understand what exactly happened between yesterday's midnight and the next morning, but Jaune kept building bricks around himself.

He pushed her book back to her, with added words squeezed next to her questions.

'_Don't worry, it's not you. It's me.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, I think I might be close to solving your mystery polarity case."<p>

Blake appeared out of nowhere when Pyrrha was still trying to process her surroundings. Stepping out of Oobleck's class was disorientating. Her eyes followed Ren and Nora minus Jaune to the cafeteria, and at the same time, trying to focus to what Blake was saying to her.

"..we can't know for sure, though. We can only wait."

She mumbled a thank you to Blake as she began shuffling against the crowd to catch up with her team mates. Her crutches were no longer a burden to her, along with the rest of the school who somehow had quickly adapted with the sight of her extra legs. They no longer mentioned Cardin when she passed by, though Pyrrha would have been more grateful if that had happened yesterday. Right now that didn't really matter anymore.

Making her way through the crowd, she finally caught the sight of Jaune at the end of the corridor, a speck of yellow disappearing behind the pillars. That way could either lead him to the library or to the garden or back to their dorm. All Pyrrha needed to do was to move her crutches faster.

"Oh hey, Crutches." Cardin offered his annoying grin as she was about to make a turn.

She stopped, only because of a little possibility she didn't seriously consider, up to that moment. "What did you do to Jaune?"

"Look. My life doesn't always revolve around that wimp." he scoffed, "Get creative, Nikos."

Pyrrha didn't even try to come up with a reply, because honestly, it didn't sound like a lie at all. This was even worse since she might really be the cause of whatever it was that had been making him avoid her around the clock. Even when Jaune denied it. "Sorry." she threw it quick, when she saw Jaune already made another turn ahead.

"Nice video, by the way. Trying to rebuild your popularity, huh?"

She almost forgot about that video.

That explained why they stopped talking about her and Cardin, and seemed to be more interested in their scrolls the whole morning. Even though it wasn't an embarrassing video, being the headline for the last two days hadn't been exactly _fun_.

"Your life doesn't revolve around me either, Cardin." she took a long step with her crutches, wishing to be away from him as soon as possible.

Luckily, she still managed to catch Jaune got out of the main hall, straight to the gardens. So he was heading for the dorm. Pyrrha tried to keep her distance with him, because her crutches made quite a noise at that speed, especially after entering the empty dorm tower, when she could hear his footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. Jaune entered their room and Pyrrha had to hold herself from coming in. This could be their perfect chance to talk, though. But fifteen minutes had passed and she was still one with the wall behind her, breathing carefully, not an inch closer to their doorstep. This could be their only chance, or she had to go through the rest of the day haunted by the guilt she merely assumed._ Now or never, Pyrrha._

A click at the door pulled her back to the empty corridor.

Pyrrha listened and waited. His footsteps were going further away from where she stood. When she took a peek, he had changed into his combat attire, walking further to the end of the corridor with Crocea Mors hanging on his hips.

She didn't have to follow him anymore to know that Jaune was heading to the rooftop.

_Just one more minute._

..until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

_What am I waiting for? I'll talk to him anyway. I'll eventually see him anyway in our room tonight if I bail on this one._

Pyrrha rowed her crutches slowly, taking her time. Words were scrambled inside her head, trying to think of what she was going to say after she arrived up there. Should she apologize right away? Should she just train with him like nothing happened- - her crutches shouldn't be a problem at all, now that she knew she could use it to hit some grape juice cans. She just missed seeing him smile and one day and a half seemed to be more than enough to bear this unsettling silence.

Climbing up the narrow stairs, the clanking and slicing sound above seeped through the walls. This was an unusual hour for him to practice, and he did it without asking her too. Every single one of the evidences just led to the point of: _I did something wrong_. She kept going back to that night, tracing every part of the words they said to one another, but she was practically half-asleep then. It was like trying to figure out what you did or said in your sleep-walking.

So the plan after she stepped into the rooftop was to stay awake. Stay awake, listen and try to not make it even worse.

Right after she opened the door, Pyrrha found out that Jaune was not alone at the rooftop. He was against about ten or fifteen opponents all over the place, waiting for him to strike.

"Wow." she hopped a little, closing the door behind. There it was, her first word, wasted on something far from apology. But at the sight of _these_, how could she even think about apologies?

Jaune quickly turned to her at the slam of the door, along with the rest of the gentlemen crowding the rooftop.

"You made them by yourself?"

Jaune tried to reply but nothing came out. He was in the middle of slicing one of the dummy's head -it was made of thin plank attached to a wooden stick stand and the only thing keeping them from falling was the bricks clamping them to the ground. There were seventeen of them (after she counted it properly), and all of them had angry faces (complete with huge nostrils and fangs) drawn with a red marker.

"You shouldn't be here." he said, almost powerless. "Why are you- -wait. Did Ren tell you?"

"Ren knew about this?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No." she replied, still trying to figure out the view in front of her. "But, why are you making these..?"

"For training," Jaune lowered his sword, swaying it, mindlessly trying to keep the tip from touching the floor. "I train with these." he stuttered, repeating his point.

Pyrrha took a closer look at one of them, rocking it a little to test its strength. "It's not too sturdy, Jaune. With just a little kick, it's going to fall. They won't do justice to your strength." _And more importantly, why make these when you got a training partner?_

"It's alright." he said calmly, but not the right kind of calm. "I can always make more when they break."

"But these just won't do. I'll help you make sturdier ones.."

"Thanks, Pyrrha." he stared at her, not thanking her. "They will do fine."

For a second, none of them knew what to do or say. Pyrrha was a little better, as she made an initiative to do something, deciding on the most comfortable spot on the wall to lean on as she sat. Jaune was still trying to keep the tip of his sword from touching the floor.

The afternoon was rather grey that day, with gloomy clouds above and cool breeze enveloping them. A perfect weather for a board game day inside their room, but not quite for an intense training with seventeen dummies (and they seemed to notice this as well as their flat heads bobbed when the wind hit them). Not quite perfect for anything, actually. It was going to rain soon, they should go back inside and Pyrrha could probably restrategize the whole thing. Maybe with some music or pancakes or any other thing that could keep them company besides the growing awkwardness.

But climbing up to that rooftop was hard work, and Jaune might not even have another time to talk to her if she let go of this one. So Pyrrha chose to stay.

"Jaune, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Pyrrha said, suddenly aware of how desperate she sounded. "You know.. you've been avoiding me."

"Oh.. that. Ah I..umm- -" he mumbled, sheathing his sword. He looked just as desperate as she she was, that maybe if there was a mirror there, they could see how they look almost the same.

"I'm sorry if I ever did something that hurt you. I really mean it, I'm sorry."

"No, that's.. that's the thing. It's never your fault. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." he said, lowering himself to the ground, leaning on his knees next to his almost-headless dummy. "I made you blame yourself like this. What kind of a friend am I?"

Slowly, Pyrrha began to see Jaune returning to his normal self again. It had been a while since he spurted more than five words in a sentence -she missed listening to him.

". . .so I tried to fix myself. But I wanted to do it without your help, I guess. I know it sounds super weird and dramatic- -"

"No, not at all." she quickly replied. "I just can't understand why, all of a sudden. That's the weird and dramatic part, if you want me to be honest."

"Yeah.. sorry for that," he said, "It was a bit of a surprise for me too. Bzzzzt., just like that. That night after you slept, I couldn't sleep at all. It all started to get into me. . . I don't know."

"What is it? Even when you keep saying that it has nothing to do with me, I feel like it really does now."

Jaune drowned his head under his arms, "Uuuhh- - - can I get away from this? I really can't say it to you. It's gonna sound pathetic."

"I won't push you, if that's what you want. But, I also won't be able to sleep thinking about all the possibilities, if that's also what you want." Pyrrha smiled, silently trying to make peace with herself if Jaune decided not to spill it. Which, she wished he wouldn't. She wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the week, maybe even for the rest of the month, if the reason on why Jaune had been acting weird was because..

"..I never realized who you really are before yesterday."

Pyrrha sat a little straighter. That was definitely far from her idiot expectation.

"Remember the dance?" he continued, on his shaky way to a proper explanation.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's not about that."

"Umm.. okay. Then?"

Jaune took a deep breath. "On the balcony, you know. All the things you told me. About how people have been treating you differently because of your awesomeness.."

Pyrrha really didn't know where this conversation was going. But she knew she didn't like all the feeling that tagged along with it, so she just nodded.

"Well you see, that night, I thought to myself: _Wow, I got to know Pyrrha a little better tonight. _And from then on I thought there couldn't be possibly anything more shocking than that," he lifted his face to look at her, "..until I saw your fight with that Mercury guy."

Seeing no attempt to reply from Pyrrha, he went on. "It didn't come all at once. At first I felt bad for you, for not being able to do great at what you do best. But after that fight, I realized just how right what Weiss said when I first met you: I didn't have any idea who I was talking to. I thought all your basic titles, starting from the face of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes and Mistral Tournament champion (four times in a row), were all just as ignorable as Nora's love for pancakes. Even after often seeing your incredible skills put on action, I still didn't see it."

"See what?"

"That you are _Pyrrha Nikos_." he said her name like it was some kind of an expensive fashion brand or something. "It was hard to see where you are when you're always at the top. But since your polarity went missing, seeing what you're still capable of even without it, watching your epic grape juice video, I finally noticed what everyone else had been trying to say to me. You're. . . not just an excellent fighter happened to be on my team, or a friend that will always help me with my homework. You're a star, Pyrrha, and this time I can't see myself taking this for granted anymore. I finally see where you are and where I am."

"I thought we're over that phase? I thought we _never_ even have to go through that phase in the first place." Pyrrha said, her back tensed against the wall.

"No, it's nothing like that. I told you right, it's me. It's about me, you don't have to change a thing about you."

"What is it, Jaune? Are you afraid that I won't be your friend anymore or something if you don't train hard enough, or if you read my notebooks before the tests? Because that's silly. You know I'm happy to do all those things with you."

"I know you are. But, I can't forever read your notebooks or wait for you on the rooftop to improve my sword play. That will just make me feel like we're going further away from each other." Jaune kept his eyes on her, wanting her to look at him as well, wanting her to understand what he was trying to deliver.

"I'm helping you out because I want to be your friend, Jaune. Not because I think I'm better than you or anything, if that's what you mean."

Jaune sighed. "I know, I know. It's just, you're so flawless and I'm so hopeless. You can't expect me to ignore that fact and act like we're on the same level for the rest of our school years. I want to be better, for myself at least. And maybe I could be the one slashing grimms for you in missions. Maybe I could be the one lending you my notebooks before tests."

"Well. . . we both don't have our semblances now. That makes us both hopeless." Pyrrha wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to it.

"Yeah, we can be hopeless together, I guess. For now."

Pyrrha nodded, and maybe smiled a little. This had been such a crazy conversation. "Let's go inside, it's going to rain."

"Should I just leave them all here?" Jaune turned to his army of dummies, who all stared blankly at him with their eternal angry eyes.

"Yeah, you don't need them anymore, right?"

Jaune went for the closest dummy and gave it a very light kick -it wobbled like a jelly.

"Nope. You're right, they're not sturdy enough. They're nothing like you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, happy holidays to you all!<strong>_

**_I hope you enjoyed this one! Even though it turned out a bit different than what I had in mind XD  
><em>**

**_Anyway as usual, comments and critics are welcomed :D_**


	8. (not an update)

_**Hi guys!**_

**_As you can see, it's not an update ;A;_**

_**It's my final project weeks (my graduation project to be exact) so there will be no updates for the next two or three weeks.**_

_**Sorry to disappoint you TTATT**_

_**Thank you for all of you who've been following this story so far! **__**Have a nice day/night!**_

_**I'll s**__**ee you soon!**_


End file.
